


Same Face Syndrome

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Pretending to be Human, fake moustache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: General Danvers Week 4: Humanor the crackiest fic I have ever writtenAstra is back! Alura is too! But they are back with a very effective disguise: a fake moustache. You might think they aren't fooling anyone, but Alex and Kara are thoroughly fooled by it. Until the reveal, of course.





	Same Face Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly: this is a collab with alittlelesspain, you can find her art [here!](https://sanga-manga.tumblr.com/post/188754646927/a-ficart-collab-i-did-with-kendrickhier-for-gd) (And I'm pretty sure littlelamplight deserves some <strike>blame</strike> credit for this too.)
> 
> Secondly: I CAN EXPLAIN! With Supergirl paralleling every villain to Astra upon introduction, the latest being Midnight, whose scenes were 90% parallels and 10% new character, I was a bit miffed. So I joked to them that the only stronger parallel they could make was to bring back Astra, but with a fake moustache. And things... Escalated, in that conversation. And now this exists, so... 
> 
> Enjoy!

Alex is gathering whatever groceries she is going out for, going through the aisles looking for the vegan ice cream she used to despise but has grown on her. Not that she’d consider herself vegan at this point. She’s just gotten in the habit of eating vegan once or twice a week, and hasn’t felt the need to change this habit.

She turns into the ice cream section, looks ahead to look at the selection before she gets there, and then freezes upon seeing brown locks interlaced with white. “Astra?” It slips out before she can stop it.

The woman in front of her twitches, but doesn’t immediately turn around or respond otherwise. They are the only two people here though, and after a few moments she does turn around, seeming to realize the same.

Alex’s breath hitches. That face is unmistakable, that same sharp jawline, those prominent cheekbones, except… There is what one could arguably call a moustache on her lip. (It’s a clearly fake moustache, but Alex somehow isn’t aware of this.)

“I àm nòt Astrá, my nâmè est Star.”

She speaks with a heavy accent – so heavy it would make Alex suspicious under normal circumstances. This, however, isn’t normal circumstances. This is Alex mistaking a complete stranger for someone who was known as a villain, one that she had personally brought down at that. How could she ever think this woman was a dead former General? “Oh! I’m sorry, you just… kinda look like her. My bad.”

The stranger – Star, she’d said her name was – smiles a friendly smile, one entirely unlike the smiles she had seen on Astra’s face. “I mùst ‘ave ône òf zóse facés.”

And did she ever. Including her, that marked the 4th person with that same face that Alex had seen.

A very attractive face.

Much had happened since Astra, and by now Alex knew herself well enough to know that the inexplicable draw she had experienced back then was attraction. Even if she’d known then, things would have been complicated. Her enemy. Her sister’s aunt. Married.

But this woman, well…

On a whim, Alex pulls out a crumpled piece of paper that she’d kept in her pocket and the pens he makes a point to keep on her just in case. “Here,” she says as she writes, doubled-over to use her leg as leverage for the paper, before handing it over. “My number. We could, I don’t know… I could buy you an apology coffee or something sometime, if you want? Just let me know.”

Star looks startled. She does take the piece of paper however, and nods. “I shâll… comment dites-vouz… Téxt yóù.”

They separate from there after Alex awkwardly grabs the chocolate ice cream – no way will she get _vanilla_ flavored not-ice-cream, she has taste, thank you very much. She doesn’t think she’s ever done her groceries faster, eager to get out of this place and tell Kara about what had just occurred.

* * *

It’s a few hours later, groceries neatly tucked away as there hadn’t been much else to do while waiting for Kara’s shift to end, that Alex meets up with her in Kara’s apartment. Or rather, Alex waits for her to come home while leaning against the door frame, much to Kara’s surprise.

“What happened to you? I’ve never seen you so… _bubbly_.”

Alex had managed to contain herself for about as long as it had taken her to lean on the counter, cheerfulness taking root then. “Do you remember when we were watching that one show where one of the actresses looked _exactly_ like your mother?”

“From Go On?” Kara asks, Alex nodding emphatically. “Of course! It was uncanny, I saw mother with straightened hair once and that was _exactly_ what she looked like. And their names are so similar too! I still don’t know how that’s possible, human genetics differ from ours, what are the odds?!”

“Before you actually _try_ to calculate those odds,” Alex picks up quickly, knowing her sister’s mind almost better than she knows her own, “It gets even weirder. There was a lady at the store today that looked _just like Astra_.”

Kara’s eyes widen, and she gasps. “No way.”

“White hair and everything! The only difference is that she had a moustache.”

Kara has to sit down at that, and Alex can swear she can see the calculations going on in her brain like fireworks behind her eyes. “Do you think she’s twins with that actress too?”

Instinctively, Alex reaches for her phone to look it up immediately, just in case this Laura lady _does_ have a twin, but then shakes her head when she remembers their interaction and puts it on the counter. “No, no there’s no way they were related, I’m pretty sure Star is French.”

“_Star?_” Her eyes bug slightly. “The woman who looks like my aunt is named Star?”

“I know, right? Laura who looks like Alura, Star who looks like Astra? It’s gotta be some kind of cosmic joke.”

“Do you have a picture of her or something? I just…”

“Sure, let me just pull up the picture I took of the random stranger,” she throws Kara a deadpan look. “No, I don’t have a picture, but I did give her my number so with some luck…”

As if on cue, her phone vibrates on the counter, drawing both their attention to it. Alex doesn’t hesitate in opening it up, noticing the unknown number.

_Je would love to have un café with you _ _🌟_

The corners of Alex’s mouth tick up, and her smile broadens the longer she looks at the message. She even signs her messages with a star emoji rather than her name, that is the most adorable thing she has ever seen. Efficient, too. But mostly adorable. “That would be Star taking me up on my coffee offer.”

“Do you think you could take a picture then?”

“I might be able to do you one better. How about you come with me? Safety in numbers, and all that.”

Kara perks up. “Yes!”

She types up a reply quickly. _Great! Strange request: can my sister join us? - Alex_

There’s hardly a pause when the reply comes. Stunningly quick typer; awesome. _Ah oui, mais only if I can bring my sister aussi. _

Alex stares at the reply for a moment. What _are_ the odds? “Either we’re about to meet that actress, or there’s a _fifth_ woman with the same face. Star wants to bring her sister too if I bring you.”

“_Another_ sister? You’re joking.”

She shakes her head. “So is that a yes on meeting both of them?”

“Is that a yes?” Kara echoes, voice incredulous, before she raises a finger to gesticulate dramatically when she continues, “That’s a _heck_ yes.”

_Deal. How does tomorrow sound?_

* * *

After texting with Star all night like some teenager with a crush, Alex has been running a little late this morning when they are actually supposed to meet in person. When they come in Alex spots a familiar moustache- _face_, a familiar face, seated across a brunette whose back is turned to them.

Star notices them as they approach their table at the window, and she smiles towards Alex, which is easily returned. “’Allo àgáin. Thís múst bé yóùr sîstér, ouí?”

Kara, for her part, only manages to stare at the woman, utterly speechless.

So Alex takes mercy on her. “Yes, this is my sister, Kara.”

“’Allo, Kará.” Star’s smile is warm, but in a different way than when it had been aimed at Alex. More familiar, somehow. “Et thís est my sîstér, Laûrá.”

“’Allo.”

Alex finally looks at the new face – the same face, her sister has _the same_ face, and the same moustache. How? This has got to be impossible, right? She must be in a coma, or something, or be struck by one of those Black Mercy thingies that Kara had been attacked by, and it’s her subconscious telling her she had a _really big thing_ for Astra, and maybe even Alura, from what she could have seen from the holograms.

Does she have a thing for twins? Is that what this is?

While Alex is trying not to have an aneurysm, Kara manages to speak up. “Laura?” She studies her carefully, eyes narrowed in suspicion, like something doesn’t quite add up. The twin sisters both tense up over the scrutiny; has Kara seen through their clever disguise, as she herself is a master at hiding behind those glasses?

“Is your last name Benanti?”

And just like that the tension is gone. Laura chuckles. “Non, it ís not. Mais I ‘ave ‘eard of thîs Làurâ Bènantí, wé ‘ave sèèn ‘er perfórm on thé wíde stréét.”

A pause, as Kara processes this. “Do you mean Broadway?”

“Ouí! Shé est véry tálèntéd.”

“And looks exactly like you two,” Alex chimes in, finally having gathered herself enough to partake in the conversation again. Pulling back a chair, she sits down next to Star, leaving the last chair next to Laura for Kara, who follows along. “You’re not secretly related, are you?”

“Non, non,” Star says, shaking her head. “It wóuld nòt bé possíblè, shé est nót Frénch aussi.”

That made sense. They do theorize that there are 7 other people that look exactly like yourself out in the world, it was just curious that they now knew about 5 of the 7. If twins didn’t increase that number by the pair, which would make it 9 people with that exact face.

She has to stop thinking about this, her brain isn’t built to process this; Alex can feel the incoming headache already.

Foregoing any more of this conversation, she instead brings up the drinks that are entirely her treat and orders them for everyone. Star surprises her by simply ordering a plain black coffee, even when Alex reassures it’s okay if she would rather have something more pricey. It’s Laura and Kara that go all-in on that offer, to the point where Alex almost has to write it down to remember. Almost.

They have a pleasant conversation for a while when she returns, the regular kind of introductory small talk: jobs (that are mostly cover-ups), hobbies (that are virtually non-existent), and other interests (which make up the majority of the conversation).

Star has just finished her passionate monologue about how Earth should be treated better for the sake of posterity, and takes a deep drink from her coffee. When she puts it down, about to continue, she eyes Alex and Kara warily, who appear to be staring – no, _gaping_ at her.

“Oh non…” Her sister says, putting her on edge. “Thé rèvelatión ‘as óccûrred.”

Astra’s eyes shoot down towards her coffee. She hadn’t noticed it before, but there it is, floating in the beverage: her moustache. Without hesitation she snatches it out of the cup and puts it back on her lip, still dripping, and gets up. “Tímè fór my éxít. Au revoir.”

She’s out the door in a flash, before anyone has a chance to respond. From the window Alex can see her ascend from behind a building, flying off to wherever.

Their eyes are trained on ‘Laura’ next, who sits frozen in place, unsure how to proceed. It prompts her to look at Alex though and she speaks, still in her accent, an address. “Yóú wìll fínd ‘er thérè.”

With a nod, Alex rushes out too; it’s several blocks away, and Astra will undoubtedly already be there.

Even when she’s outside the building she doesn’t need super-hearing to hear the exclamation of “MOM?!”

* * *

Alex gets to the previously mentioned location, breathing heavily after she’s run the entire way. Of all things she thought she’d find here, the abandoned warehouse the hellgrammite had carried her to had not been on the list of possibilities. Or, more relevantly, the abandoned warehouse where she and Astra had first met.

Was this a nemesis kind of thing of going back to the place where it all started? Or maybe some romantic gesture instead? Should she be flattered or unsettled?

She hasn’t settled on either by the time she goes in, finding some old furniture inside – had they _both_ been living here? There’s a patched-up couch, something that passes as a double bed, a table, some other basic necessities that Alex has no idea how they managed to keep running in a warehouse that probably isn’t supposed to have power or water.

Astra doesn’t appear to be here; probably heard her coming. She sighs. “And here I thought we were having a good time. C’mon, you don’t have to hide from me.”

Alex waits, and doesn’t make a move to leave. She knows Astra is here. Her Astra senses are tingling. She stands for several moments and then, sure enough, there’s a breeze at her side of a certain Kryptonian speeding past her.

“Bonjour.”

She startles. She’s not proud of it – though the grin on her face tells her that Astra certainly _is_ proud of provoking that response – but Alex hadn’t expected her to stop right in front of her, less than a foot away.

With no-longer-dripping-but-still-very-discolored moustache still on her lip.

“Please tell me you’re not gonna stick with the accent too.”

Astra’s head tips to the side, infuriating amusement still on her lips. “Why nót? Wè gót àlong bettér lîke thís, non? Je thînk-”

Her sentence is cut short when Alex lunges for her, groaning against her lips; it catches her by surprise, but there is hardly any pause before she responds eagerly in kind. Their lips move together, hands moving to surround the other, Astra keeping them steady as Alex presses against her.

Anyone else would have been driven backwards towards a wall, and the lack of pliancy only seems to invigorate Alex more. With their mouths already open it is easy enough for her to reach out with her tongue, and soon enough the two are utterly consumed by the other. 

It wasn’t supposed to escalate like this, but once Alex had gotten her first taste she’d just wanted _more_. All she’d wanted to do was kiss that smirk off her face.

Once pulled back for air, both breathing heavily, she can tell that she’d been successful in that endeavor. Astra wasn’t smirking anymore but rather looking at her in a daze of muted desire.

Slowly, Alex raises a hand to her face, fingers trailing over her cheekbone, inwards. There’s a question in her eyes, a reassurance – you can retreat if this is not okay – but Astra merely closes her eyes, lost in the touch. “I think,” Alex breathes, fingers now at the edge of the moustache, “that this has served its purpose.” And then, she moves to peel it off.

Only for Astra to grip her wrist firmly and holding it in place, eyes open and vulnerable. “Múch ás I àppréciátè yòúr cónsîderàté pacè… Thé Frénch àlsó sproùt ‘aîr therè.”

She moves quickly, ripping it off with Alex’s grip.

They look at each other, as if with a new perspective, and Alex smiles as she goes in for another kiss. This one is to make a point; Star or Astra, it doesn’t matter, she is not afraid of her attraction any longer and is ready to face the consequences of whatever this might bring.

And Astra doesn’t push her away, responding in kind with her own intended message; gratefulness at being given an honest chance, being seen as who she really is behind the mask, and being given the chance to _be_ that person behind the mask.

They’re not new people when they pull away this time, not really. They are still Astra and Alex, but now they are Astra _and_ Alex, with a new layer of understanding and bonding between the two of them.

“So…” Astra looks at her suspiciously. “Did you truly not see through the disguise?”

A shrug. “Not a clue.”

“_Incredible_.”


End file.
